Happy Birthday Nejikun!
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: 1 celebration of Neji's birthday, and a confession added... Brought me to this world of chaos! Engagements, weddings... And now the finale... A WEDDING. Kami... HELP! An: Wrong info before. Crappy story. Flames welcome. FIN!
1. 1st Birthday!

Note:

Konnichiwa all! Well. I was asking (forcing more like it.) to but me the Naruto videos when I thought of this idea! Sorry if I am not able to fulfill any of the requests. Currently running a fever. Anyway. Please enjoy this 4th Fan fiction of mine! And don't forget to leave a review before you leave!

Arigato! –Bows-

-------------------- 2 years before Tenten and Neji got engaged (23 June) --------------------

"Take this Neji! Rising Twin Dragons!" screamed Tenten. But as per usual, Neji had dodged every single weapon she had aimed at him. "I am not…huff…done with you yet!" she declared. "Take this!" she jumped high into mid-air before she threw her final kunai, which was aimed for his throat. Neji got a shock but kicked the kunai away.

"As usual. You win." Tenten said, panting from exhaustion. They had been training for approximately 3 hours without a single break. "C'mon" Neji said as he walked towards the central part of Konoha. " My turn to treat you, right?" Tenten's face lit up straight away as she ran towards him. "About time! It has always been my treat." She teased.

--- Ichiraku ramen bar---

"SLURPPPP" Could be heard coming from the noodles that were being gulped down by Konoha's Number 1 Hyperactive and loudmouthed ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Neji Lifted the cloth that had the words of the ramen stand on it. "Keh" could be heard coming from his lips as he was repulsed by what he saw. A muffled "Yo" could be heard while he was still gobbling the noodles.

"Ah! Ohaiyo! Naruto-kun!" Tenten greeted him cheerfully. "Ohaiyo Uncle Teuchi and Ayame-chan!" "Oho! So Neji-kun and Tenten-chan are here too! What would you like to have?" Teuchi asked happily.

"One regular meat and pork ramen please!" The two asked at the same time. This caught Naruto's attention and he turned to look at them, though he turned away after a few seconds. Teuchi and Ayame just grinned widely.

---After lunch---

"Ahhhh. That was a nice meal!" said Tenten, patting her full belly. "It was nice 'cos I paid for it wasn't it?" Neji asked teasingly. "Part of it." Tenten grinned back. "I gotta go home now. Or my mom would nag at me till there was no end! See you tomorrow!" Tenten yelled as the distance between them widened.

---Neji's thoughts ---

Never thought I'd fall for her.

_Yeah! Who'd thought you'd fall for a tomboy-ish girl huh? You should have gone for others. You have a whole fanclub for god's sake!_

… Wait. I thought I sealed you up! What are you doing back out?!

_You can't shut your inner self!_

Whatever. Just shut your mouth.

_Hmpf_.

--- Tenten's house ---

_Kyaaaa! I am at loss! I haven't even bought Neji's birthday present yet! What Am I going to do?! I don't even know what he likes! Maybe I should cancel tomorrow's training session with him? Look round town? No… he would get angry. Oh! I know!_

She rushed out of the house and headed towards the Hyuga manor.

--- Main house ---

"Stop! Where do you think you are going huh?!" A random guard asked. "Is Hinata around?" Tenten breathed heavily.

The guard scoffed at her, but eventually still brought her to where Hinata was. "Hinata!" Tenten jumped on her. "We need to talk." She said.

10 minutes later

Hinata gasped and stared at Tenten, who was blushing heavily. "A-Ano…Tenten-chan…Y-you like Neji-nii san? A-And trying to get h-him a birt-thday gift?" Tenten gave a little nod. They both blushed so heavily you could practically see smoke emerging through their ears.

"O-Ok. He likes…" Hinata started.

--- 1st June training time with Neji and Tenten ---

"Tenten."

"Hmm?"

"What's with you lately?"

"Nothing"

"Really?" He gave that I-don't-believe-you look." Then why are you not focused?"

"Nothing"

"Are you hiding something?"

"Nope"

"Why are you acting weird?"

"no reason"

"…Are you running a fever?"

"Nuh-uh Opps Gotta go Neji See you!" With that, she ran off.

---Neji's thoughts---

_Ooooo! The girl of you dreams has been avoiding you eh?_

Shut up. She did not Avoid me. She was keeping a secret.

_Yeah right. Just admit it. You think she found a dude that she loves huh?!_

Get the hell out of my head.

--- 2nd June ---

Neji's mind

God. Tenten is an hour late! She is never late!

_Maybe she went on a date with her boyfriend!_

Shut the effing hell up. There. She is here. Ha!

_Keh_.

Real world

"Neji! Neji!!!" Tenten screamed from afar. "Sorry! I can't attend today's training session!"

Neji was stunned. "Why?" He asked in an irritated and pissed sort of tone.

"You will see it! Don't worry! I gotta go! I'll meet you tomorrow, under the Sakura tree in the park at 8 pm sharp! Don't be late! Ok?" She exclaimed as the pitter patter of her footsteps were getting more and more distant.

--- 3rd June, 7.45pm, Konohakure's memorial park. ---

Neji's warped mind

I am so nervous I came 15 minutes early.

_Yeah. What kind of a prodigy does that?_

Get lost.

_Whatever._

Wait. What do you think Tenten wants to tell me about?

_I thought you asked me to get lost. Now you are talking to me?! And No! I don't understand the complex female mind and don't intend to. I ain't gay. God! You aren't fit to be called a prodigy. Fancy forgetting an important day, Jeez._

Huh? Oh no! There she is! What is the time now? Shoot! She must think I'm an idiot for coming this early.

_Huh? No, no. She already knows you __are__ one._

Shut your mouth before I throw you out of my mind for good.

Reality

"Neji!" Tenten ran towards him. "Happy Birthday Neji!" Tenten looked at the ground, trying desperately to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Here!" She said as she held out a gift wrapped in a paper coloured with a light shade of pink. Neji was shocked.

"Huh?" He asked in a confused sort of tone. Then he realized what was his idiotic inner self talking about. He had forgotten his very own birthday, and then he realized none of the branch clan members had remembered it too. So it was really special to him that she had remembered. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, and gave her a kiss. A really long and nice one too. Tenten was shocked at first, but after awhile, she regained her senses and enjoyed every moment of it. He pulled away after that and whispered in her ear, "I lo-love you Tenten. This is the best present ever."

Tenten, noticed the way he stuttered and realized this was a first for him. She smiled and gave him a hug. "I love you too Neji…" She said while she tiptoed to press her lip against his again.


	2. Fiancee!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Tenten here again! This is my favourite NejiTen story I have written. I wrote some on paper, but threw them away. .''

Anyway. Please enjoy this fan fiction of mine. And give comments please! I look forward to the writing this NejiTen fan fiction:3

-- 1 year before Neji and Tenten got engaged --- (lurb this)

3rd July

"Neji!" Tenten called out from the Hyuuga manor's gate just to see Hyuuga Neji running towards her. "Sorry to keep you waiting Tenten! Let's go!" He said while pulling her by the arm. Unfortunately for him, Hiashi saw that.

_She has been coming here rather often now hasn't she? What does Neji have to do with her? I can't and would not think that Neji would share his life with anyone at all. Considering his stoic attitude. I'll observe for a while more. Wait. Could it be…? They are… Dating?!_

"Neji! What's the rush?!" Tenten asked. "Um. Just don't let any of the members see you… They'd think…" Neji's voice trailed off. A curious Tenten asked, "What? What would they think?" Nothing came out from the mouth of Neji. "Aw. You're no fun" said Tenten teasingly.

--- 1 week later ---

_Hmmm. They look like a couple. Went out together… Neji's coming of age too. Hizashi. Your son has grown up huh… When will it be Hinata's turn?_

Hiashi sighed.

_Hmm? Neji has come back_.

"Neji!" Hiashi called out. "Hn." Neji replied. "Who is that girl you have been seeing?" Hiashi asked and straight away noticed the many shades of red that appeared on Neji's cheek. "Bring her here tomorrow. I want to talk to you two" Said Hiashi in a serious tone. "You may go now." He walked away, leaving Neji stunned.

--- The next day ---

"Eh?! Your uncl... I mean Head of the clan wants to see me?! Why?! Have I done something wrong?" Tenten exclaimed as she slammed on the table where Neji and herself eats breakfast together. "I don't understand either…" Neji replied. "Anyway, we'd better see him." He concluded. Tenten gave the puppy dog pout. "Fine. But you owe me for this Neji Hyuuga." She said as she took a slice of the bread in front of them.

--- Hyuuga residence's meeting room ---

"Tonk!" the sound came from the bamboo that hit against the rock in the pond.

There was complete silence between them. The only thing they could hear was the fountain in the pond. "Neji. Would you mind telling me the name of this girl?" Hiashi broke the silence. "Tenten." He replied. "Tenten. Are you seeing Neji?" Hiashi turned towards Tenten. Both Tenten and Neji blushed. "Wawawa. Y-yes sir…" Tenten stammered. "Do…you both really love each other?" Hiashi faced the both of them. A puff of smoke emitted from both of them. He chuckled. 'Wait. Why are you asking suck questions in the first place?!" Neji snapped. "You are making her nervous!"

"Why you ask? Neji. As you know you are coming of age. And I am doing what your father would have done. Seeing if she is an appropriate fiancée!" Hiashi sounded a lot like his father alright.

Neji settled down. They both heaved a sigh of relief. Before they realized…

"FIANCEE?!" They shouted at the same time.

After word! --

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Bunny Tenten back again! Ok… I was thinking bout the show I was watching again… then remembered fiancée and this fan fiction I wrote halfway. So I came to this computer, started typing and voila! Out comes this weird idiotic fan fiction! Sorry if this story is a disappointment! Recently I have loads to handle… X.x '' ok. Anyway… Saiyonara!


	3. You've got to be kidding!

You've got to be kidding.

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Tenten here! I have been so busy updating my newest NejiTen fan fiction lately, I forgot about these few! Ack! So Komedesai! Updating now! –Scribble-

-Recap-

--- Hyuuga residence's meeting room ---

"Tonk!" the sound came from the bamboo that hit against the rock in the pond.

There was complete silence between them. The only thing they could hear was the fountain in the pond.

"Neji. Would you mind telling me the name of this girl?" Hiashi broke the silence.

"Tenten." He replied.

"Tenten. Are you seeing Neji?" Hiashi turned towards Tenten.

Both Tenten and Neji blushed. "Wawawa. Y-yes sir…" Tenten stammered.

"Do…you both really love each other?" Hiashi faced the both of them. A puff of smoke emitted from both of them. He chuckled.

"Wait. Why are you asking suck questions in the first place?!" Neji snapped. "You are making her nervous!"

"Why you ask? Neji. As you know you are coming of age. And I am doing what your father would have done. Seeing if she is an appropriate fiancée!" Hiashi sounded a lot like his father alright.

Neji settled down. They both heaved a sigh of relief. Before they realized…

"FIANCEE?!" They shouted at the same time.

-End recap-

"Wait! Just a moment Hiashi-sama! I don't think we can be fiancées right now! I mean! Erm! Err! Neji! Say something!" Tenten stuttered.

"Hiashi-sama. This is ridiculous. Well. I know we love each other, but to get us engaged unannounced?! This is just weird!" Neji said.

"What do you mean unannounced? I spoke with her parents through Hinata! They agreed too. Seeing the way that she kept smiling whenever the word 'Neji' arises. And they also agree that she has also come of age!" Hiashi looked at Neji.

Tenten's mouth was agape.

"You spoke with my parents?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Hiashi answered.

"Through Hinata." She asked again.

"I just said that, no?" Hiashi looked at her.

"Oh my god." Tenten put her hand to her head. She was getting a major headache.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiashi asked.

"Well. We are still young… And others would laugh at us!" Neji answered.

"No. You all have come of age. And no. Why would people want to make mock you? They have better things to do." Hiashi said.

"Oh God. You really don't know our situation do you." Neji said.

"That is it. Enough said. You two have been engaged and both families have agreed to it. It is something that none of you have a say in." Hiashi stopped them from saying anything else. But before he could get up and leave the room, Tenten's voice was heard.

"Yes we can! It is our future right?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. That is true, but it is already decided." Hiashi slid the doors open and left, leaving the two there, shocked. Flabbergasted. No other words could come out of their mouths.

The news spread like wildfire. Well actually. Hiashi told the news to some Hyuuga clan members, and it leaked out into public, which became a really big problem because Sakura and Ino kept telling everybody.

---2 days time---

"Sooooo! When are you two getting married?!" the girls asked Tenten, and at the same time, some boys were also asking Neji the exact same question.

"Wait. How did you know?!" Tenten's face was as red as beetroot.

"Duh. Everybody in the village knows! So tell me! When?!" Sakura and Ino asked impatiently.

---Meanwhile at Neji's P.O.V---

"Wait. How did you all know?! And how would I know?! This thing was decided by our parents!" Neji asked Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Sasuke looked as if he couldn't care less.

"Dude. You don't know? The whole village is talking bout it! A former member of a great clan being married to the Hyuuga clan! Ha! Classic." Naruto laughed.

Neji glared at Naruto. "Laugh again and I'll kill you." Neji threatened.

---Meanwhile at Tenten's P.O.V---

"N-No way…" She said in disbelief.

"Hey. The heiress of a once great clan being married to the Hyuuga clan is a great deal you know!" Ino said smugly.

_I've got to find Neji!_

Tenten dashed off with that in her mind.

--At Neji's P.O.V--

Where's Tenten? Oh great. An overly obsessed fan girl.

"Neji-kun! Is it true you are getting married?!"

"Shut up. I have no time now."

"No you can't Neji-kun! You're supposed to marry me!"

"Get the hell out of my way."

Neji walked away, trying to find Tenten, leaving the fan girl there. Disappointed.

--At Tenten's P.O.V--

_Ah Neji!_

"Neji!!!" Tenten waved her hand up and down to get his attention.

--At Neji's P.O.V--

_There she is…_

Neji ran over to where Tenten was.

--Normal P.O.V--

"Neji! About the engagement…"

"It's been going round town…"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"The boys told me."

"Oh… Well. Anyway, we've got to put an end to this!"

"Agreed. But how."

"Don't know…"

"…"

There was silence between the two as they thought of ideas. But nothing came up.

"We'd better ask Hiashi-sama about it." Neji said.

"Right… Let's go." Tenten said as they left for the Hyuuga manor.

--- Hyuuga manor ---

"Hm? Is it? All the more better! Then the village would know of your wedding in a few weeks time!" Hiashi said.

"WEDDING?!" Tenten and Neji screamed in Unison.

"That's ridiculous!" Neji protested.

"Huh?! What?! Wedding?! Like being engaged is not big enough news to us! Now a wedding?! What next?!" Tenten screamed going nuts.

---After word---

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

This chapter was quite rushed through… x.x Komedesai! Well. It's because I still have another story to finish so… ah well. I better finish the other chapters. Ja ne!

Kunnochi Tenten


	4. Accept the fact!

Accept the fact!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Sorry for the uber late update! I was updating my other Fan fictions and planning one too!

He he.

So yeah… Here's the fourth chapter and nearing the end! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish with all my heart I at least owned Tenten and Neji!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

--- Recap! ---

--- Hyuuga manor ---

"Hm? Is it? All the more better! Then the village would know of your wedding in a few weeks time!" Hiashi said.

"WEDDING?!" Tenten and Neji screamed in Unison.

"That's ridiculous!" Neji protested.

"Huh?! What?! Wedding?! Like being engaged is not big enough news to us! Now a wedding?! What next?!" Tenten screamed going nuts.

--- Presently ---

"Tenten. Please calm down." Hiashi closed his pupil-less, pale-lavender eyes and spoke.

"But Hiashi-sama!" Neji opposed.

"We can't get married just yet! We were just engaged and soon married?! Gah!" Tenten felt like ripping some of her wavy hair, which was now put into twin buns, out.

"Please reconsider Hiashi-sama!" Neji said.

"There's nothing to…" Hiashi got cut off by Tenten's non-stop screaming.

"We are like. Under-aged! We can't marry! It's just not fugging right!" She yelled. Neji and Hiashi raised their eyebrows at Tenten's… Erm. Very interesting word.

"… How old are you, Tenten?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm like nineteen! Twenty in March 9 this year." She said, calmly, much to their surprise.

"Neji?"

"Nineteen. Twenty in July 3." Neji answered raising his eyebrow once again. "Why?"

"That means that we can hold the wedding on the July 5th, correct?"

"What?!" They screamed. "That's like two months from now!" Tenten said.

"Enough time to get ready and be of legal age." Hiashi added.

"Oh god…" Tenten smacked her forehead. Hiashi looked at Tenten and her 'colourful' language.

"That is ridiculous!" Neji said out of a sudden, and Hiashi turned his head towards him. "I mean…" Neji couldn't think of anything else.

"Good. No more objections. The wedding will be held on March 5th. Preparations will commence.

'Why am I opposing to it? I… want the wedding… I think… do i?' Neji thought as his eyebrows furrowed together. He glanced in Tenten direction, which would be…, on the floor.

"Tenten?!" He rushed and supported her back.

"Ah… My life is flashing before my eyes…" She said with a whole lot of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't scare me like that." Neji said.

"Wait. I scared you? I scared the Hyuuga Neji? Wow." She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well. Yeah…" He let go of her back, and she fell to the floor with a huge thud. "Hyuuga Neji!" She screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hahahahahaha! You?! Getting married?!" A very loud mouthed and hyperactive blonde yelled out for all to hear. Whispers started to surround them.

"Naruto. Shut your mouth or you'll be dead." Neji threatened.

"Ahahaha! Sorry! But it's just too funny! When?" Naruto wiped away the tears in his eyes. (A/n: That's what you get for laughing too hard!)

"July 5th." Neji replied.

"Gahahahahaha! Oh my god! Seriously?! A few days after your birthday?!" Naruto started to laugh once more.

Neji held a kunai at Naruto's throat to show that he wasn't joking.

"Alright, Alright!" Naruto looked at the kunai.

"Is Tenten Happy about it?" Naruto asked after Neji put it down. "I don't think so." He replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Tenten's favourite café)

"Sigh…" escaped from Tenten's lips.

Neji stared at her.

"Sigh…" She did it again.

"…" Neji drank his tea.

"Sigh…" She did it for the 20,000th time.

"..."

"Sigh…"

"What's wrong?"

"The. Wedding."

"… What wrong with it?"

"Well… I don't think I'm ready and all…" She looked down onto the ground.

"…"

"Do you want to go through with it?"

"If you want…" He replied.

"Sigh…"

"… You don't have to go it you know."

"I know… Part of me is happy. The other part is nervous." She sipped her tea.

"…"

"Do you want to go through with it, Neji?"

"I'm ok with anything."

"Kiss me tenderly, Will you Neji?" She blushed.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me." She asked again as he leaned forward to kiss her. She enjoyed every moment of it, till they had to break free for air.

Her face lit up with joy. "Let's go through with it!" (A/n: That was sudden…)

"Huh?"

"I really do love you! I really, really do!" She said, smiling the biggest smile she could ever have.

He smiled back at her. (A/n: … I can never imagine…)

"I love you too…" Neji whispered to her as he leaned in for another kiss.

--- After word ---

I feel sick…

And tired…

And drowsy…

And I have a sudden urge to play the violin…

Oh my god. I am going nuts with instruments! First the Piano, Now this?! Crap. What's going to be next?! A flute? Or a trumpet? Cello maybe…

Oh yeah. Right. My author's note for the story… Ok! Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am almost done with this story. As you can see, it is really idiotic (To me) and quite crappy! Ack!

I hope the next chapter is the last chapter! I really can't cope already… To Tuition now!

Ciao and Ja ne Minna-san!


	5. Final Chapter: The Wedding!

Final chapter: Wedding…

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Woohoo!

**Its 2008 now**!

**Saiyonara 2007**!

**Happy New Year** to whom ever this may concern!

Oh right. Author's note, yadda, yadda. Hmph. I'm going to use the words 'Un' in this Author's note!

Ok. So I am finally at the end of this story, which by the way, I find really crappy…

Gomen Minna-san! Un.

Ack! Un.

**(Starts to bang my head against the hard, wooden table.)**

Sorry if you hate this chapter and all! Un.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto no matter how much I want to. Un.

**P.S:** Piano classes soon! I got to finish this fast! Un.

**P.S.S:** I like the word Un! Hee hee.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Oh Kami…" Tenten sighed and smacked her forehead with her hand. "Ino… Can I go now…?" Tenten asked, looking at the blonde who had pins in her hand.

"No. Now stop moving Tenten! Or your dress will be crooked! Jeez. Why didn't you get one that was shorter?!" Ino retorted.

"I don't know… Neji wanted me to wear this. He said I looked nice in it and…" Tenten was cut off by the pissed off and impatient Ino.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tenten. You should have brought girls along. Not Neji…" Ino sighed.

"But then again… this is our wedding and well…" Tenten was cut off yet again, as the door clicked open.

"Hey! Is the soon-to-be bride ready?" A cheerful Sakura, dressed in a pink spaghetti striped dress, with darker shades of pink for the ribbon around her waist and a pink hat with a rose in it, said as she entered the very white room.

"Almost…" Ino got back to altering Tenten's dress.

"You look nice Tennie!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thanks Sakura! You look nice yourself!" Tenten complimented her.

Ino coughed. "And you too Ino!" Sakura turned towards the now happy blonde.

"Thanks! I took a long time to pick this outfit!" Ino stood up and showed them her tube top dress. It was a dark shade of purple and it had a white bow at one side of the top. She had her hair tied up in two pony tails and wore purple dangling earrings.

"May I come in?" A shy and soft voice was heard through the agape door.

"Ah! Hina-chan!" Tenten said as a petite girl with long, blue-black hair came in.

"H-Hai…" She entered, shutting the door behind her.

"Done! Viola!" Ino said happily, admiring her work.

"Thanks Ino!" Tenten said, swaying her white, long gown here and there.

"You look nice!" Hinata said.

"She does, doesn't she?" Sakura jabbed Hinata with her elbow, wrinkling her long sleeved light purple dress. Hinata's was a short one, and the sleeves were long and wavy. It was plain though. Very plain. But she looked gorgeous in it.

'Sigh. Guess all Hyuugas have the same tastes… Plain I mean.' Tenten thought to herself.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata called out. "N-Neji niisan is waiting and everybody… is ready and…" She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Hai, hai… I'll get going now! So you can sit with Naruto-kun." I teased her. She blushed.

"W-Wawawawa… H-Hai…" She stumbled out of the room, her face as red as beetroot.

"Alright! Bridesmaids!" Sakura picked up a basket of rose petals.

"Finally! I've never done this since I was a little girl…" Ino smiled, picking up a similar basket.

The doors opened. Tenten strolled down the aisle with Sakura and Ino as her bridesmaid, and according to the song which was playing. **(A/n: Ok. Fine. I'll mention it. Here comes the bride.)**

'Heart, please don't fail me now…please!' Tenten's heart beat got faster, as she neared the platform with every step she took. Her white gown trained across the floor.

'Courage, please don't desert me…' She thought as she got nervous. Her hands almost dropped the bouquet she held in her hands.

She saw her future husband-to-be through the translucent veil with covered her face.

'Oh Kami…Help me please!!!' She screamed in her head, though she was keeping a straight face while walking.

'Why doesn't anybody mention fear when I ask them?!'

She saw him smile.

'I know he's waiting… Heart, I trust you!'

Her fragile hands trembled.

'Not now that we're here!' She gulped as she stepped onto the platform and as Neji took her hand.

"I'm nervous Neji…" She whispered.

"We are gathered here today, to bond this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony." **(A/n: Phew. That wedding I went to recently paid off!)**

"I can tell…" He whispered back, teasing her.

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Tenten, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, till death does you part?" The priest asked. **(A/n: Sorry! I forgot most of it. You can't expect me to be taking notes while they said it, right?)**

"I do."

Tenten gulped.

"Now…" the priest turned towards Tenten. "Do you, Tenten, take Hyuuga Neji, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, till death does you part?" He asked.

Tenten gulped. "I…" She trembled. The audience stared at her. Hinata, Ino and Sakura gulped. "…Do." She ended off, her voice still shaky.

The ring bearer, **(Ahem, Hanabi, Ahem.)** stepped forward and passed the ring to both Neji and Tenten as they slid it onto each other's fingers.

"You may kiss the bride…" The priest said.

Neji lifted the veil and well. Need I say more? They kissed. They crowd cheered.

'Calm after a rain storm eh…'Tenten looked at her husband.

**(Outside the church)**

Everybody gathered round for a photo taking session.

"Well… I guess we made it through!" Tenten said to Neji before the photo was taken.

"Yeah." He replied and lifted her up, bridal style.

"Eh? Hey Neji!" Tenten screamed in shock.

"Smile for the camera!" He teased. She pouted and smiled.

"Hyuuga Neji… I'm so going to kill y…" She said angrily after the photo, but got cut off by screaming girls.

"THROW THE FLOWERS!"

Tenten sighed and flung them at the girls. It landed in Sakura's hands.

"Ahhhh! Sakura! Gimme!" They tackled her.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Sakura yelled for help.

"This sure is a… different wedding." Tenten looked at them.

"Yup. It sure is…" He kissed her.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ok! This is the **end**! Un!

I am sad, mostly happy to say that I have cleared this story. And yes, it is crappy. So **flame me if you want to**, ok? Un!

**WOOHOO!**

**Saiyonara 2007 once again!**

Xoxo Happy New Year and flame me if you want,

Tennie-chan

**P.S:** Read my new one, 121 Days!


End file.
